Meredith Fell
Meredith Fell '''is a young doctor who seems intrigued by Alaric's powers of recovery and starts to grow closer to him from there on. She is also a serial killer bent on eliminating the Founder's Council. '''This character is a member of the Fell Family. History História Season Three In The New Deal, after being hit by a car and transported to the hospital, Dr. Fell shows up and wonders why Alaric is on his feet, even though the wounds were severe. Alaric thanks her for helping him and Dr. Fell offers him to call her Meredith. Then she speculates that he might have a guardian angel or has made a pact with Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. In Our Town, Meredith meets Alaric on the night of the foundation. She directly reveals that she knows of the existence of vampires. During the time in Founder's Party, she got into an argument with her ex-boyfriend, which was broken up by Alaric. Before leaving, he warned Alaric that Meredith is psycho. She thanked Alaric but had to leave after being paged. The next morning, Meredith ran into Alaric at The Grill. Both of them were depressed because Alaric dropped Jeremy to the airport, while she lost a patient. The same morning, a hiker found Meredith's ex-boyfriend's body in the woods. He was staked in the heart, even though he wasn't a vampire. In The Ties That Bind, Alaric is having lunch with Meredith, but before she leaves Damon sees her and warns Alaric to be careful because she signed the death certificate of her ex-boyfriend. Later, when Damon talks to Meredith making accusations, she vervains him, only to take his blood later. When Alaric goes to see Meredith, she tells him she took Damon's blood to save her patients because she hates losing them. Alaric and Meredith go to his house and just as they kissed, Elena walks in and Meredith leaves. In'' Bringing Out The Dead, Meredith meets Caroline for the first time. She assures Caroline tha t her father's situation is better after the accident. Being a little humorous, Meredith jokes with Caroline about Bill's temper. When fingers start to point to Meredith about the murders Alaric starts to believe she's the killer but Elena defends her stating that his love life can't be that complicated. During Alaric's attack Elizabeth tells Elena that Meredith couldn't have done it cause she was in the operating room all night. In ''All My Children, Meredith takes Alaric to her house to check up on the damage caused by an attack on him from Klaus. While Meredith is asleep, Alaric accidentally stumbles upon a picture of the crime scene of her ex-boyfriend. Next to it was the same dagger that had killed him. Meredith wakes up, and the episode ends with her shooting something. It is unknown if Alaric was hit by the bullet shot. Relationships *Alaric and Meredith After Jenna's death Alaric drowned himself in melancholy, and was quite unsure about being held with the responsibility of Elena and Jeremy as their new guardian. Meredith's first meeting with Alaric occurs in the season's tenth episode, in which he is badly injured from a car accident. In the following episode, Alaric spends more time with Meredith, and is drawn to her intriguing personality. In a fiery exchange between Meredith and her ex-boyfriend, Alaric stands by her in support. The ex-boyfriend is later discovered murdered. Damon warns Alaric to be careful with Meredith as he senses something suspicious about her. But Alaric pays no heed to Damon's opinions. In The Ties That Bind (Ep #12), Alaric and Meredith come close to sharing their first kiss, but is interrupted by Elena. In All My Children (Ep#15), Meredith helps Alaric, Damon, Stefan and Caroline to neutralize The Originals to save Elena. She does not hesitate to be the bait for Kol, while Caroline is for Niklaus. Alaric neutralized Kol, while Meredith covers the attack. Shortly after taking the body (Kol) out of the Grill, Alaric is attacked by Klaus while attempting to kill his brother. Meredith brings him home and takes care of him and insists that he stays back to rest his injuries. Alaric concedes. While Meredith is asleep, Alaric wakes up and wanders her home. He stumbles upon suspicious photos of her murdered ex-boyfriend, details of the murders and the dagger found at the crime scenes. Meredith finds him looking at the dagger, and exclaims "You were not supposed to see this". She points a gun at him and shoots. Appearances Season 3 *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' Quotes - (To Alaric) "Mr. Saltzman, what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the Devil?" - The New Deal Trivia *Bianca Lawson (Emily), Claire Holt (Rebekah) and Torrey DeVitto were all in the ABC show Pretty Little Liars. *In the books, Meredith's surname is Sulez but in the series it is Fell. *In the books, Meredith is best friends with Bonnie and Elena, but in the series, she has no relationship with Elena, and she is a lot older than in the books. *In the books, Meredith's physical appearance is the same as that to Elena Gilbert (portrayed by Nina Dobrev) in the TV series. *In the books, Meredith appears at the beginning of the story, where she meets Alaric K. Saltzman shortly after the death of Mr. Tanner. Meredith and Alaric have a relationship, confirmed when Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Matt have a conversation about the other power. In the series, Alaric appears soon after the deaths of Tanner, and Vicki. Alaric and Isobel Fleming were married before starting the series. After the start of the series, Alaric and Jenna Sommers have a relationship for two seasons (until Jenna's death). Finally, during the middle of the third season, Alaric meets Meredith Fell (Dr. Fell). *In the books, Meredith is the character that Damon is afraid of for her mental strength (she can resist the charms of the vampire). *Much like her book counterpart Meredith isn't afraid of Damon and doesn't buy his little tricks like other girls do. *Ironically, in the series, Meredith refers to the supernatural healing of Alaric as a pact with the Devil. In the books, Tyler makes the reference that Klaus made a pact with the Devil. *Torrey DeVitto and Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) are married. *''The Ties That Bind'' is the first episode Elena and Meredith have together. *Bringing Out The Dead is the first episode Caroline and Meredith have together. *All My Children is the first episode Klaus and Meredith have together. *She hasn't met Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Katherine, or Tyler. Gallery 3X10-01.jpg tumblr_lsgc9tcTaz1qfzlloo1_500.jpg|Candice (Caroline), Ian (Damon), Nina (Elena/Kath), Torrey (Mary) ghu.png sdg.png m5.png m6.png m7.png m8.png m9.png m10.png m11.png m12.png BOTD.jpg VD315b 1567b.jpg-77a6ef08-t3.jpg|MF tumblr_lziqsgEH3G1qmrg0eo1_500.gif tumblr_lziqsgEH3G1qmrg0eo3_250.gif References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Founder's Council Members Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Featured Articles Category:Antagonists